legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sealed doors
Sealed Doors, also known as Sealed Barriers, Reaver Doors, Emblem Doors or Artifact Doors, were special doors featured throughout Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance that were marked with a particular symbol and prevented entry until the correct object or elemental Reaver was acquired. Profile Role Sealed doors broadly consisted of any door which was initially encountered as locked wih the method of unlocking the door marked upon them by a symbol, silhouette or emblem representing the correct object or empowerment required to unlock them. Two distinct version of sealed barriers were seen in the series depending upon the method used to unlock them. Reaver doors were the most obvious requriing the use of the Wraith Blade or a symbolised element to open. Another set of sealed doors required special artifacts to open and were symboised by the shape of the artifact required. Reaver Doors Reaver doors were the first and perhaps most frequently encountered sealed door variant in the series. They could first be seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver where four such obstacles could be encountered. In his first confrontation with Kain at the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Pillars Raziel's exit was blocked by a sealed door marked with the Soul Reaver - only when Raziel defeated Kain and gained the Wraith Blade could he escape the room y unsealing the door. Shortly after, he would use the wraith blade again on the similarly decorated outer door of the Silenced Cathedral to enter th building. Two optional door were also present, with Raziel able to move aside a specially marked "coffin" in the Necropolis with the wraith blade and reach another door marked with the blade which could be unsealed in the same manner - this led to a small chamber cotaining an Eldritch energy power up. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, any material Reaver could open the sealed Reaver doors. In Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance, however, the door variants have been expanded and each of them responds only to the correct elemental Reaver Raziel wielded. In Soul Reaver 2, regular Reaver doors could be open with any Reaver, as long as it is in the material realm. Artifact/Emblem Doors The other variant of sealed doors seen within the series were Articfact or Emblem doors, which were particularly associated with Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The first of these were the "Emblem Doors" encountered in Soul Reaver 2 which required special Emblem keys to unlock. The first emblem doors could be found in Through the Swamp as Raziel explored the Dark Forge and it was necessary for him to defeat a swordsman thrall which bore the keys as shield to recover the key, and by placing the key in the circular slot on the door Raziel would be able to open the emblem door. Later emblem doors would be encountered in the Air Forge chapter and Janos Audron's Retreat - in both cases the keys would be protected by more powerful Greater thralls. In Defiance there were more barriers and doors related to artifacts and these would first be encountered as Kain breached the Sarafan Stronghold in Infiltrate the Stronghold where he would first encounter an unusually marked door in the Chapter House, subsequently discovering the Falcon Insignia in Moebius's chambers beneath the stronghold and using it to unlock the door in Pursue Moebius, thereafter both protagonists would encounter several varieties of doorway which required the proper placement of an item or articfact (often indicated by a symbol or drawing on or near the barrier itself) to open them. One particularly noteworthy sub-division was the Balance Emblem doors utilised by Kain which were activated with particular fragments from the balance emblem and were decorated with an image of the emblem but missing the necessary fragment. The last one of these in the inner sanctum of the Vampire Citadel actually featured a silhouette of the whole emblem backed by an image of the dais Pillars of Nosgoth - indicating that the emblem needed to be fully completed before entry could be gained. Notes *The Sealed 'doors' come in many forms many of which are not even doors, hence in some places alternative terminology is used which is appropriate to the situaton - alternative terms used in place of "door" include "barrier", "gate", "pillar", "coffin", "lock", "keyhole" and "obelisk". *Sealed doors and barriers have been given many different labels and titles through the series. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver dialogue and manuals do not acknowledge the doors and Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver uses only vague terminology only identifying "doors" (or a "coffin") and calling the Reaver portals on the doors "keyholes". The Soul Reaver 2 scripts refers to the doors as "sealed doors" in stage directions and they are alluded to similarly in dialogue as "sealed" or "locked" "doors" or "barriers". while the manual refers to "sealed barriers" and "barriers and objects which are attuned to the various Reavers" and additionally mentions vague "doors" and "receptacless for the puzzle object" under "puzzle objects". Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 acknowledges the Reaver and elemental opened doors under its "training grounds" section on "opening doors" and give them several names in the walkthrough such as "Reaver doors" and "sealed doors"(sometimes prefaced with the appropriate element where necessary and occasionally using more descriptive terms for unusual objects) - it also names the doors activated by Emblem keys as "Emblem doors". The Defiance manual also acknowledges "obstacles where or Kain's progress is blocked without the aid of some object or artifact...that act as keys to trigger events and open paths that are otherwise sealed". Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance refers to "sealed doors" and "Reaver doors" (again sometimes prefaced with the appropriate element where necessary and occasionally using more descriptive terms for unusual objects). Gallery Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Reaver Doors SR1-Pillars-SealedDoor.png SR1-Necropolis-Sealed-ReaverCoffin.png SR1-Necropolis-Coffin-SealedDoor.png SR1-Cathedral-SealedDoor.png SR1-Texture-ReaverOpening.png SR1-Texture-ReaverCoffin.png SR1-Texture-ReaverMural.png SR1-Texture-CathedralDoor.png Soul Reaver 2 Reaver Doors Texture-Mural-Pillars-Raziel.png SR2-Textures-DF-DarkForgeEntryDoor-Entry.png SR2-Texture-DF-ReaverDoor.png SR2-Texture-DF-ReaverImpaleDark.png SR2-Textures-LF-EntryReaverDoor-Dark.png SR2-LightForge-LightSymbol-Gate.png SR2-LF-Light3-DarkSealedDoor.png SR2-Texture-LF-DarkDoor.png SR2-LF-Light17-DarkObelisk.png SR2-Textures-LF-EntryReaverDoor.png SR2-Textures-AF-EntryDoor.png SR2-AirForge-Air21-ReaverPathEnt-Material.PNG SR2-AirForge-Air4-DarkPathEnt-Material.PNG SR2-AirForge-Air22-LightPathEnt-Material.PNG SR2-AirForge-ReaverPath-Cutscenes-17-LightBarrier.png SR2-AirForge-DarkPath-Cutscenes-13-DarkSealedRoom.png SR2-Texture-FF-Fire-Door.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance Reaver Doors Dark_reaver_door.jpg Light_reaver_door.jpg Fire_reaver_door.jpg Defiance-SealedDoor-Mansion-Air.png Water_reaver_door.jpg Defiance-SealedDoor-Mansion-Earth.png Emblem Doors SR2-DarkForge-EmblemKey-Door.png SR2-AirForge-ReaverPath-Cutscenes-02-EmblemKey.png SR2-Texture-JanosRet-EmblemKey-Door.png Balance Emblem Doors Defiance-SealedEmblem-Pillars-Dimension.png Defiance-SealedDoor-Citadel-Lightning.png Defiance-SealedEmblem-Citadel-Flame.png Defiance-SealedDoor-Citadel-Time.png Defiance-SealedDoor-Citadel-FullEmblem.png Artifact Doors Defiance-Items-FalconInsignia-Lock.PNG Defiance-Item-DecorativeSword-Lock.png Defiance-Texture-Cemetery-KainFamilyCrestLock.png Defiance-Texture-VoradorMansion-ChapelDoor.png Defiance-Citadel-WheelOfLifeGate.PNG GoldenOuroborosDoor.png Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also References Category:Defiance terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver terms Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Terms